Sunrise
by veliakaida
Summary: Twilight/HP Crossover. In the mist of Bella and Edward's wedding comes these two strangers. One of the strangers, the teen, is hurt and bleeding - both physically and internally. What could the Cullen family do? Checkout paring poll on profile
1. 1: Night Light

**A/N: Here's my shot for a Twilight/HP crossover. Forgive me if my writing isn't really that good since I'm not much of a writer – more a reader. Any constructive criticism will be helpful and much appreciated! **

**Anyways, the first chapter starts with the wedding of Edward and Bella. I'm not sure about the whole wedding format (like what who's suppose to say) so bare with me here. **

**Also, excuse the grammar and spelling. I'll revise and edit tomorrow since I'm dead on my feet right now. (pun intended)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/settings from the twilight series or from HP...sorry , that means I can't you sell you souvenirs (and that goes for all chapters!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Night Light**

The guests were all seating in columns of metal folding chairs on the lawn, the trees deep into the woods were strung with paper lanterns, the lights in them blinking in a regular set pattern seem to complement with the stars. It may be weird to have such a ceremony at 9pm in the night, but as a new moon shone above to the people present below, it gave the special night and people a glow that was perfect for the setting.

In the front row seated the Cullen's family. Alice tightly clasping Jasper's hand, Carlisle and Esme sitting side by side, and Rosalie gazing at the man standing before the soon to be married couple with a loving expressing she usually only reserves for the mirror.

Behind them were a scatter of close friends of the family that were all trying to not shift nervously in their seats at the guests hidden deep within the shadows of the trees. Jacob Black, the new leader of the werewolf pack and his commander in chief, Sam, stood side by side flanked by Embry, Quil, and Seth, their thoughts traveling throughout their adjoined minds.

But back at the front of the ceremony, the feelings were a bit different.

Edward looked at his soon to be wife lovingly. Even though the wedding dress was a bit antique for the time period, it made his bride, Isabella Swan, even more pretty. Scratch that, it made her breathtaking and so ever more stunning that he held his breath in awe- not that it would matter anyways, Edward Cullen was a vampire and he didn't need to breathe much anyway.

Shaking himself out of the daze, he turned towards the Emmett, the minister for the ceremony, who stood in front of the bride and groom. Edward and rolled his golden eyes in annoyance as soon Emmett's thoughts hit his mind. While Emmett was saying the standard wedding procedure with his mouth but his mind and eyes lingered on Rosalie and in Edward's mind, he could clearly see the exploits Emmett had with the girl clearly as if it was broadcasted on a projector.

That was something he didn't want to see on his wedding day.

Emmett seemed to catch his favorite brother's eye roll and the private scene was pushed out as he shrugged apologetically at the mind reading vampire across from him. Edward just sighed in annoyance that was responded by a soft squeeze by Bella who had taken his hand. Her face shone the message of happiness and love even though her mind was completely hidden from the vampire's view.

"Isabella Marie Sw-"

"It's Bella." Came the soft but defiant reply from the bride. Ever since Alice, Edward's adopted sister had pushed Bella into helping her make the wedding plans, the girl had become more and more confident after meeting with the people on the long list of invites that Alice had sent out.

"Sorry, just trying to be formal here," Emmett grinned and winked good naturally, "Bella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Cullen as your husband?"

"I-I do." Came the stammered reply. Bella winced at her answer and mouthed 'Sorry' to the vampire groom and her fiancé softly squeezed his hand back as reassurance.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isa- sorry, I meant _Bella _MarieSwan as your wife?"

"I-"

His reply was cut off as a blinding flash appeared in the middle of the field, making the vampires around jumped up in a reason they could all smell and the wolves' growled in warning. In the center of the light as it started to fade away the viewers could see a man that clearly was not horizontally challenged hunched over a boy that seemed to be curled up in vain for protection. But with the amount of blood oozing out from the lashes and open whip marks on the back, it seemed evident that with the continued seemly nonstopable swing of the fat pudgy arm of the adult and the still form of the teen, that had not realized where they were at the present.

Meanwhile, all the vampires present seem to have no difficulty zoning in at the blood dripping from the open cuts. Their eyes following every drip of the blood and some of their eyes seemed to flash a shade of pink now and then.

Then everything happened at once. About half a dozen of the pale red-eyed guests shot forward in a frenzied blur towards the two people, knocking the fat man aside in a single rush of their anxiety to get to the delicious food that seemed to have delivered itself straight to them like how one orders pizza.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet – who had abandoned his post – spirited with inhuman speed at the group of vampires. Carlisle had two pinned under the disfigured folding chair, Rosalie had one hooked up with her seemly delicate hand, Emmett had two held in a vice grip, Esme had who locked under one her knee, while Alice firmly retained Jasper from twisting away from her grip.

The werewolves stood barely 10 feet away from the group but no one paid attention to them. "Edward, hold these two, I need to go see who is that." Came the adopted father's calm voice, his 'power' already stilling the two vampires under him.

Edward dropped Bella's hand and like a blur, Carlisle's weight on the crumpled chair was transferred to the younger vampire. "Everyone, please go to our house right now. Jasper, if you can control yourself now, take the two from Edward and bring them there too. Alice you should go find some animals for the 6 to quench their thirst," Finally the elder vampire turned towards Edward, "Edward, I need you to stay here with me-"

"I need to take Bella to safety." Came the firm reply

"I need you to translate the thoughts of the boy there, Alice can take Bella back safely and bring my medical tools back without a problem. You know how fast she is." Carlisle said calmly while piercing his eyes at the golden ones.

"Bella stays then."

Carlisle gave a defeated sigh and motioned to Edward, "Bella, dear, stay there and don't move." With that, he held his breath to stop the urge the blood was telling him and crouched over the teen. "Edward, come-on, I need your help."

Edward crouched beside his 400 some year old father and murmured, "He's in a lot of pain." He said tightly and flinched as he gazed at the boy, "It's…I can't explain it, it's so much…" The vampire trailed off, his normally perfect and smooth face seemed to turn a bit green.

Carlisle took the medical equipment Alice had handed him from the dash from the house and wiped the blood off the boy's back awkwardly after taking of the shredded too big size shirt and rubbed it with medicine that normally would have caused one to flinch as it rubbed on the open cuts.

"Is h-he al-live?" Bella stammered making the trio of vampires around the wounded human glance up in a start. All of them have been so absorbed in the blur of Carlisle's hands as he stitched the boy up without batting an eye that they had seemly forgotten the police's daughter's presence. All of them turned back to the boy and Alice tugged on Bella's wedding dress that seemed to have loss it's glow.

"I'll take her back to the house, if you need any help, the wolves are still around." Alice said while sweeping Bella right off her feet – a feat that may seem impossible if Alice was just a regular human being.

Carlisle too absorbed in his task didn't reply while Edward muttered a half-hearted, "Go ahead." His golden eyes still fixed on the teen's beaten face and half hidden lighting shaped scar.

"Bu-but Edward!" Bella shouted half confused half terrified as Alice carried her away. Her fiancé always had his full attention and love towards her and her only. Why did his tone seem so indifferent and uncaring?

**A/N: So…is it okay so far? Yes? No? If anyone likes it, I'll try to have regular updates. Not sure if there should be a paring for Harry. Vote? What do you want to see? Open to all suggestions. Even Edward/Harry ;) I could easily get rid of Bella.**


	2. 2: Clouded Green

**A/N not really happy with this chapter since I think there are too many setting changes…but sooo many people wanted me to update and I actually got reviews! (I didn't except any) so I forced myself out of my stupid writers block…but Enjoy! **

**Italics**** means thoughts  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Clouded Green**

"Edward!" Bella let out a half gasp and half scream when she saw her almost had been husband. "What happened to you? Are you alright? You look so tired, sit down-"

Her only concern brushed passed her and quietly murmured to his father standing beside him and exited the house once more leaving the vampires in present a bit less taunt.

"Bella, how about letting Alice take you to your room? Remember the nice room you set up last week across the hall from Edward's room."

"Where is Edward going?" Bella practically yelled the confused and flustered question "Is something wrong?" Lowering her voice on her attempt to be secretive (even thought all the members present could clearly hear her voice anyways) she whispered, "Is it the Volturi again? Who was the boy? Are the newborns on the loose again? Where is Edward? I-"

Alice and Esme eyes met over Bella's frantic questions and with a firm arm on each of the still human girl's arm, the hauled her to the direction of the room while Carslie turned towards the remaining vampires who were fidgeting at the fact that Bella was human therefore food, and the fact that when Edward had walked in, they all smelled the still lingering trance of blood odor on him. "I'm sorry that the wedding got called off since I know that a lot of you came from quite far for this event." The gold eyes surveyed the group before him and met Esme's eyes as she walked into the room.

"There's a cabin in the mountains about 5 miles from her." Her warm voice announced, "It's quite comfortable and big so if anyone wants to stay for a while, you're welcome to."

Carslie furrowed his eyebrows in thought and finished the announcement, "Just don't, please don't attack any humans here-" a hungry growl interrupted him, "There are many bears up in the mountain so you could have those." He sighed tiredly but his youthful face betrayed none of his age.

"Bears, honesty-" a few people grumbled and the whole group stood up in a graceful motion. It was not a surprise when all of the vampires stood up in a fluid grace and respectively nodded their goodbyes leaving the Cullen home empty of guests.

Esme gave her husband a pointed and knowing look and Carslie just nodded in affirmation to the soft comment. "Nice one."

XxXxXxXxXxX

In an abandon bear cave a few miles from the disaster of a wedding Edward kneeled on the ground holding his breath as he looked over the battered teen that he had carried to the place. His adopted father had gone to speak to the vampires guests and Bella had gone back to the house – but all that was the last thing in mind.

Edward Cullen with his mind reading gift could plainly hear the anguish the boy before him was feeling. He had stopped most of the open wounds but with the little medical knowledge he had gained from his adopted father which did not help much.

"Edward, go check on Bella, I'll help him as much as I can and maybe take him to the hospital." Edward barely looked up at Carslie and just held onto the boy even tighter. "Edward. Please, I need to take him to the hospital; you need to let him go."

"I'll drive." The vampire said and turned towards his dad, "And don't even think about distracting me," He continued turning his golden eyes back at the teen, "I'm going with you."

"Fine. Help me carry him to the car," the father sighed and thought to himself, "I have no time to convince you to go back home anyways."

Edward ignored his father annoyed thoughts and scooped the teen up and sped away to the car parked about 3 miles from where he was in a few minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the hospital, there was a sudden bustle of a dozen of ladies (and guys) applying makeup, straightening their clothing and dabbing themselves with perfume when they receive the call that the Cullen doctor and his handsome son was coming over.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? We're a hospital staff not some bar where you go flirt. Get a grip!" their boss snapped yelling at them.

A few girls (and guys) blushed at the angry boss's tirade but still swooned and drooled as the two Cullens seemly breeze in through the doorway. "Hello Dr Cu-" some people started chanting in unison but stopped in shock when they saw the battered teen in Edward's arms.

Immediately the hospital crew snapped in attention, this time not at the gorgeous men standing there but they actually registered their training and knowledge and bustled around and safely shipped the teen to a critical care unit.

Carslie shrugged on his doctor coat and rushed in with the rest while throwing a thought back at Edward, "It's no use standing here. Go back to Bella and the family right now and tell them I'll be back as soon as possible."

But Edward stood there staring at the swinging hospital doors still mesmerized by the pain clouded green he had glimpsed earlier when the teen's eyes had flickered open.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What happened?" different voices shouted at him as Edward entered the room.

"Edward!" cried Bella as she launched herself at the love of her life and wrapped her small delicate hand around his. "I was so worried about you-"

"Alice, I need to go out for while to clear my head." Edward untangled himself from Bella and turned towards his blank eyed sister who seemed to be not in the room at the moment.

"What happened though?" his brother Emmett asked making him turn around realizing they were all still dressed in their wedding attire.

"We took him to the hospital. I don't know what's happening." Edward intoned and glanced around, "I'm going out for a while. Bella, go change."

"Bu-but the wedding!" his finance cried tugging at his arm her white dress dragging on the ground.

"Harry will be fine Edward. Take Bella to her room." Alice sudden chimed from her trance.

Edward's eyes met Alice's as he gauged her thoughts then absentmindedly murmured "Come on Bella."

He didn't see Alice's thoughtful look as they walked away and he didn't know that she had heard him sigh and softly say, "Harry…"

* * *

**A/N Check out the poll, I changed it a bit**

**Or vote when you review:**

**1) ****Edward/Harry **(currently 5 votes)

**2) ****Jake/Harry **(1 vote)

**3) ****Bella/Edward **(4 votes)

**4) ****(insert someone)/Harry**

**5) ****No paring**

**6) ****Anything with slash**

**7) ****Anything BUT slash **(look below)

**To the reviewers who said 'they cannot see Edward/Harry gay' or 'I'm not allowed to make them gay' etc. 1) of all it's fanfiction it doesn't have to be canon…I 'm allowed to write whatever I want. 2) IF I make it slash (which is a high possibility since I'm a fan of slash) it won't be graphic or anything, mostly healing Harry and fluff. Hence the rating…But I'm not completely sure yet…so VOTE**


	3. 3: Haze of Thoughts

**A/N I forgot I started this before Breaking Dawn came out…so ignore that and pretend the whole story happened before that.  
****Oh and this chapter is basically for me to get back in writing so sorry if it's horrible and extremely short. this is kind of a filler chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Haze of Thoughts**

Edward wanted to stomp throughout the forest in frustration but there was a problem: it was probably impossible for a vampire to stomp unless it's like "stomping gracefully and making a hole in the dirt with the sheer strength of the stomp" kind of thing. So he settled for flopping on the ground with his hands behind his head and gazing up at the moon.

Who was that boy? Alice had called him Harry when she had seen flashes of him from the future. He couldn't glean much information for the visions either. From Alice's visions, it only showed the boy, Harry, waking up at the hospital and practically causing everyone a heart attack for waking up so fast after being in a critical condition.

Edward sat up with jolt. Harry! He was going to wake up soon. Pausing for a moment he flopped on the grass once more and sighed. He had no clue when exactly when the mysterious boy was waking up so it was useless pondering over the vision.

From the snatches of thoughts he managed to get from Harry when he first arrived only consisted of a mantra of "I'm sorry" chanted over and over again and an intense pain and darkness in the boy's mind.

For a practically invincible and immortal vampire, that pain scared even him. What could a human boy be thinking and going through?

As his thoughts ran around his head, he smelt something…and snarled under his breath. The disgusting dogs were still on the land. The Cullens had only allowed a few of them to stand (and contaminate) on the land for the duration of the wedding on Bella's requests.

The wedding! He had forgotten all about it and he was still wearing his suit while lying on the wet grass. Alice was going to throw a fit at him for ruining the clothes. Now as he laid there he pondered on the situation. Of course, they couldn't get married _now_ especially what had just happened. He reasoned to himself that it was probably disrespectful to Harry as well and they should at least wait until his wakes up and see how he was doing-

"What are you doing?"

It was that cursed Black again. Edward pretended to be intensely interested at the blade of grass and prepared a list of well honed comebacks for combat. The mutt proceeded to snare at the lack of attention he was receiving as he was the king of the world and deserved everything he asked for. Well, it was time some one hit him over the head with a large "shut up 'cause you are not important" brick.

"I asked you a question leech!"

Edward examined his nails.

"I'm just looking at the moon, ignoring a disgusting dog, and letting you bathe in my existence. Why are you still on our territory?

Black made this disgusting gurgle or something and Edward could hear him shape his oh so hairy hands into a fist followed by a burning glare.

"I wanted to know why you are not marrying Bella right now! Are you trying to hurt her? Do you have a sense of dignity?"

Edward couldn't help but let out a laugh. Dignity? The canine was talking about dignity? This guy not only bursts his clothes while changing shapes but also have totally impropriate dreams of Bella 24/7 and he's talking about dignity.

"Do you realize," Edward started, not even giving that dog the respect of sitting up and kept lazily laying there, "you are telling me to go marry Bella after a bloodied guy appeared and continue like everything is oh so wonderful? Plus all are guest are gone … you know out in these woods looking for tasty _animals_ to play with." Edward paused for dramatic effect, "You know what I mean?"

The thing flushed with anger, "Well you should be with Bella and not 'looking at the moon'! You should be reassuring her and planning out the date for the wedding later on and…"

"Thank you Dr. Phil, you seemed to have gained some hair these days." The vampire said in a fake cordial tone. "Bella is with Alice and probably has more sense than you to think of marriage right after what had happened. Plus, it is none of your affair. You're not the one with the marriage and you do not belong here anyways."

At the pointed tone the dog snarled yet again and turned around, morphing into a wolf and leaving some shredded clothes behind.

Talk about dignity indeed.

* * *

**A/N So so sorry for not updating in a long time! Everyone's support and reviews have been amazing!**

**So basically, according to the majority of the reviews and the poll around 70% want E/H, coming in second is E/B and other pairings such as H/Leah H/Jake etc.  
****So…I'm leaning towards E/H but it's not going to be focused on that …the relationship has to develop and there could be some crushes and misunderstanding along the way.  
I mean, it's not going to be "ohmygosh! Harry, you're my soul mate so now I'm going to ditch Bella this instant and have wild sex with you just because you, a complete stranger, dropped out from the sky!" **


End file.
